Dear Diary
by Yuki Minamoto
Summary: Vanille keeps a dairy of her present-day life. College, parties, weapons, parents, Foster-care, friends, and love will make Vanille choose who she really wants to be with: her real family, or her fake one. CROSSOVER: AGITO AND VERSUS
1. Jan 1st

**---Dear Diary---**

**This is set up in the PRESENT time line. You know, like now? I'm making a First-person POV *point of view* like I did with Lightning and Noctis. This is going to be Vanille's POV.**

**I was thinking of it when I was sleeping and this is turning into a story! Yay! You know Vanille: Hyper-active girl, Naive, sweet, kind, and cheerful like the rest of the previous FF girls.**

**So, let's begin!**

**

* * *

**_ JANUARY 1st XXXX_

_Dear diary,_

_Hey! I'm writing in my diary for the first time! Dear Diary, I guess I should tell you what or I mean, who I am.  
_

_**Name**: Oerba Dia Vanille, everyone calls me Vanille for short. Is that because no one could say my first name? Don't blame me Diary, my parents gave me that name. I don't even know who they are!_

_**Age**: A women should tell their age.....should they?_

_**Sex (gender)**: I'm female! Hahaha! The color of my outfit should tell you: it's pink!_

_**Eye Color**: It's a shining green. I love it!  
_

_**Hair Color**: Red. Most people think it's dyed, yeah right! It's REAL PEOPLE!_

_**Personality**: I'm a happy-go-lucky teenager. I'm cheerful that goes over the border of crazy XD Oh, well. People have their own opinions, right? I can be hyper-active. My friends back home say I go to one activity after other. Yes, I'm like that....do I have ADD? I guess I can be naive at times. I don't really have an example for that yet. _

_**Dislikes**: I HATE taking tests. It's like my brain shuts down when I'm looking an answer. Maybe I should study more. I also hate those what-cha-ma-call-it....Ummm.....those Cho-choca-. Oh! I got it! Those yellow CHOCOBOS! They are so weird! I can't describe it. They hop around, look at you with those beady eyes, ergg....I HATE THEM! They annoy me to no end. I hate people who are so stuck-up. I mean come on! Loosen up a bit. It's not going to hurt you. I don't like people who look down at others too. We are all equal in our own different ways. Why should you look down at other people like they are insects?! That's just mean. _

_**Likes**: I like shopping. I mean if I could live in a mall then that's the place where I could stay for the rest of my life. But, other than shopping I really like nature. I can live out there too. Once I had a pot of sunflowers, you know they ones that you get sunflower seeds from? Yep, I took care of it so well! It kind of grew out of it's pot so I put it outside in the backyard. It was almost as tall as me! it's dead now since I moved to my new home. I'm going to think about it everyday so it won't be forgotten. Nature is so great: it makes grasses grow, the sun can shine, the birds are chirping, all that good stuff. I like clothes, my recent favorite is my new tribal clothes that my friends gave me. It's so cute! The skirt's orange with a faux (which means fake. I looked it up on the Net!) fur. My top is like a bra, but it really isn't a bra. It's part of my clothes. Then I have my rounded necklace, it's brown colored with orange, white, and green. My bracelets are so cute! I have TONS of them in my jewelry box. I need to get a new one. It's overfilling. I like Dinosaurs. They are so ancient and so mysterious. It's sad that they died, which I have no idea how they died. I'm going to get a book about them this weekend._

----------------------------

_I think I covered the bases in who I am Diary. Maybe I should give you a name....Hmm.....Oh, forget it. I can't think of a name for you right now. I'm going to take Latin soon in my classes. So I guess I'm going to give you a Latin name. I'll check the Net for your name. It should be mysterious and yet welcoming. _

_I still can't believe I'm in my new house with my foster parent: Snow Villers. He's a really nice man. I think he's 25-28 something? He says he's already married with another woman named Stella, but they divorced for some reason. The department was supious of a man who wants a teenager like me. They say that if they see anything unapproved to them then they will immediately take me away to another pair of parents that want a girl like me. They said to Snow, who told me that they will make weekly checks on me and ._

_They don't get it. He's really nice! The department is too protective! I'm XX years old! I can take care of myself. I just need to finish College so I can get a job and I can be on my own for the first time! _

_Good things about Snow Villers:_

_1. He's nice! No one sees that._

_2. He's really tall! I think he's about 6 feet? I'm going to have to talk to him to confirm this._

_3. He's so strong! I was so intimidated with his big muscles he has! Wow! He says he can carry 2 people at the same time! That's amazing!_

_4. His show size is 33 CM. I really don't know his size in America but that's huge in my opinion._

_5. He's really funny. One time, when we first met he told me joke and I almost cried with Laughter!_

_6. He's a panda bear! He's nice and loving to me! It's like he was always my dad for the very beginning. _

_-----------------------------_

_I'm XX years old I'm going to College. Which College you ask Dairy? It's called: The College of Weaponry. It's for people who have exceptional skills in weapons and hand-to-hand combat. I was invited to join! That's an accomplishment right there Dairy! I hear from Snow, who is a teacher there in the College and has his own team called Team Nora, that the Committee wants me for my Bow and Arrow skills!_

_I've been using my Bow and Arrow since I was 5 years old. I can hit a fly if I wanted to, but I would NEVER hit an animal or a person and I know that will make it hard for me to NOT do that in the College. I'm going to try my best anyways! _

_I still can't believe it's a New Year! YAY! Sorry, HAPPY NEW YEAR DAIRY! I HOPE YOU WILL HELP ME WITH ALL YOU GOT!_

_Well, I have to go now. Snow's calling down for me to eat. So good-night Dairy and tomorrow I will give you a name that fits you._

_~~~~~~Vanille~~~~~~_

_

* * *

_**So how did you like it? It doesn't look like much, but it's going to be good. I'll try to update the best I can. There will be other characters from other Author's stories with their permission they will be in here for the sake of the College of Weaponry and for more excitement!**

**Did I get vanille's POV right? I hope I did. **

**Please review my fellow fanfics!**

**----**

**Your author,**

**Yuki Minamoto  
**


	2. Jan 2nd

**---Dear Diary---**

**Thanks for all the authors who signed up their character for the story! I'm very thankful, really I am. Thanks for the support in the first chapter too! Vanille's POV is good for now and here's the next chapter in Vanille's Diary!**

**

* * *

**

_January 2nd XXXX_

_Dear Diary,_

_I HAVE FOUND YOU A NAME! Instead of calling you 'Dairy' I shall now call you: Rene, which in Latin means Reborn. I told you I would get you something that suited you. Here I am sitting on my bed with the door closed and writing in you._

_It was an exciting day! I was finally going to meet the Head Master with a touch of meeting some assistant and students! Okay, okay maybe I should slow down a bit and tell you what happened in the morning after I got dressed and did everything a person was suppose to do in the morning._

_-----------_

_I walked down the stairs and saw Snow sitting on the table grinning at me. I asked him why he was grinning and he told me,"Vanille, your going to visit the Head Master, Noctis Lucis Caelum." _

_I really didn't know what happened after that. I think I rushed up the stairs and took off my clothes and wore the new clothes I brought with my from my old home. Then I went downstairs with a huge smile on my face. Snow chuckled,"I can see your excited Vanille. You better eat up. Breakfast is on the table." He pointed to the bowl of cereal and the pitcher of milk._

_I quickly poured the milk (I did spill some though) and grabbed the spoon on the right and gobbled the cereal up like a puppy eating kibbles. Then after I ate breakfast, me and Snow went into his car and drove to the College I was happily accepted to._

_To tell you Rene, it was HUGE! I mean HUGE and it was so WHITE! I know Colleges are like that and all, but still you got to hand it to the man or woman who built this from dirt and to the sky up. Snow parked in his teacher's reserved parking space and I opened the door to let myself out._

_I was nervous Rene, I mean nervous. What if the Head Master was a mean old man? Or a man who had nothing but his school? I was shivering on the inside and praying that I wouldn't screw this meeting up. This was my chance to shine! And I was going to make the best of it!_

_I followed Snow towards the entrance of the building holding my hands for comfort. Let me tell you Rene, inside that building was fit for a King or Queen._

_There were solid lime pillars at the corners of the main hallway, the curtains and the rolled carpet at my feet were red, dark red, the floor was shining of while marble, and the building smelled like wood and paper. I stood there like a hill-billy. My mouth was wide open and my arms were limp at the monstrously of the massive main building._

_The ceilings, I think were over 15 feet. That's how huge it was, I felt so small...._

_Suddenly I felt someone bump into me hard. I blinked several times and turned around. The way she looked (from the back) she had black hair all the way to her back, on her right side was a gun holster, and she was around five feet almost the same height as me and was a slender, tall figure. She wore a plaid skirt that hung to her knees, wore long socks with her black, closed shoes and I thought I saw a gun in front of her._

_I frowned,"Hey! Watch where your going!" I was mad Rene. The only time you would bump into someone was when you wanted to assert your authority on others, or you just plain hated them. She turned around and I twitched._

_Her eyes were light blue, but it was nearly almost white, and her hands held a blinder and on top of it was a pistol. She looked at my outfit with a pained look and coldly said,"Why don't you watch where your going. Zoning out can get you in trouble." With that she walked towards the exit._

_I froze Rene...I had no choice! She was like a demon from the depths of hell! She was scary! I think she's the latest b**** on campus. I wanted to yell at her, to scream and stamp my foot at her, but i couldn't. I was a coward.....I'm sorry Rene. I know you'll forgive me right? _

_Then reality snapped! I forgot why I was here for: me being introducted to the Head Master! I looked around frantically down the hallways and into rooms, opening doors. I couldn't find Snow. I bit my lip, I knew I was going to get it when I got home, and I did Rene. I was grounded for three days. _

_I pasted the main hallway and into several turns in numerous hallways. Doors lined up beside each other, making the whole thing worse. I was like a rat in a maze. And I was so scared too! This is a very bad impression on me, if I was late and LOST, then they might take all their anger out on Snow and I didn't want that to happen._

_I opened several doors, hoping that Snow would be in one of them, but no. So I went and opened even more doors. The hallways were empty and there was no one there to keep track of what I was doing, so I didn't rush in my task. Let me tell you Rene: opening doors in so many hallways gets tiring after a while. I actually counted how many doors I opened!_

_After the 23rd, I heard someone behind me. I didn't feel like getting caught or anything so I hid in the 23rd room. Closing the door silently as I could; I waited until the voices were gone. I must have so much bad luck today. There were two pairs of voices: a man and a female._

_The man was cold and strangely gentle as he was talking to the woman.  
_

_"Are you sure that you have the staff ready?" _

_"Yes, I did. You don't need to worry so much Noctis!" Her voice was kind and gentle and her laugh sounded like music._

_"I was just making sure Elia. FYI, I don't worry, I care." There was amusement in his voice. The lady laughed._

_"All right Head Master! As your personal assistant, I suggest you look over at what you are going to do today. I hear that you are about to meet a person today?" Her voice was teasing him and I heard a sigh._

_I opened my mouth in realization: that was the Head Master! And his assistant! If was I caught here then I would be so much trouble!_

_"Students here are so...." the Head Master trailed off and I saw the doorknob open._

_Rene, in my head was screaming like hell: AHHHHHHH! I AM SO SCREWED! GOTTA HIDE! GOTTA HIDE! I looked around the room and saw a long, wooden desk and I rushed behind the desk and saw that it had open space for the chair to slide inside. I quickly hid there and put my knees towards my forehead._

_I had only two options:_

_1. Hide and pray they would not find me._

_2. Reveal myself and get into massive trouble._

_I chose one. It was sensible and reasonable. I heard them come in and I waited with my heart in my mouth. Then I heard them talking:_

_"They are students Noct. You can't blame them for that. Besides, I have known you forever. You really do care about them do you?"_

_I heard a groan and a giggle._

_"I have proven my case then. You are such a softy I swear!"_

_"So what if I am?" _

_Then I heard clothes moving and a kiss. I almost gagged, that was so gross! I was in a room where grown ups: a Head Master and his assistant are kissing! Maybe making out! I had the worst luck ever! I shut my eyes from the mental images and heard a giggle erupted from the lady._

_"Noctis! Stop, we have to go to work!" More kissing._

_"I don't want to go to work. Why don't we skip Elia?" His voice sounded so seducing and hypnotizing. I almost felt myself blush. In my head was: OMG! I WANNA GET OUT OF HERE SO BAD! GET OUT! AHHHH! Yes, Rene I was far from cheerful or scared: I was terrified. _

_"You know we both can't. You are a Head Master and I am your assistant." Her voice sounded convincing and true._

_"Then assist me in skipping. The students do it all the time. Just one day. I found a beautiful restaurant here in Tenbrea. I know you would like it." I moved uncomfortably in my hiding place. This was so gross and so weird! I must have the worst luck ever! I, Vanille, pledge to myself that I would NEVER act all misty and googly to a man ever again!_

_A groan from the lady and a chuckle from the Head Master. _

_"Can we do it after our jobs? I hope you didn't reserve it so early." Her voice sounded worried, but happy._

_"No, it's at 7:30PM. So you accept?" _

_"Hmm.....let me think...."_

_"Elia!"_

_"Of course Noctis! I accept. Just because your are my boyfriend. Not my boss."_

_Another kiss and footsteps walking out of the door. Then the door closed and I jumped out of my hiding spot. I groaned and stretched out my stiff legs. I shivered at the spot where they were kissing. "Gross." I said and I shivered again. _

_I carefully opened the door and looked outside. The coast was clear. I was ready for take off. I walked down the long hallways and then turned right and saw this enormous room filled with red carpet. I saw a black door that said: **Head Master: Noctis Lucis Caelcum**._

_There were several wooden chairs on the left of the door and I saw Snow look at me with an open mouth. The next thing I knew I was greeted with a bone crushing hug._

_"S-Snow! ACK! Can't B-Breath!" I said to him, each word I said was hard to say. Suddenly the pressure stopped and I saw Snow look at me with his colorful eyes. They were worried and scared. I shifted in my shoes and looked down. I felt so guilty Rene! Really! I did! I shielded myself from the on coming scolding._

_Strangely, it didn't come. All I head was Snow gently saying,"Don't ever do that again. Alright?" He kissed my forehead and walked to the office. I groaned again and sat in the chairs. In front of me was an office that said: **Assistant: Elia**. The door opened so suddenly i almost jumped off the seat!_

_For an assistant to the Head Master, she was like a run-way model from a top fashion company: her black hair reached her shoulders, her metallic blue eyes softly looked at me, her arms and legs were signs of training, but her figure covered that up: a very slender body and a smile that made me think twice about angels._

_"Hello," she said very kindly,"What's your name? I'm Elia by the way." She walked towards me and reached her hand for a handshake. I shook her hand and numbly said Vanille. Rene, if she's this sexy looking, I wonder what the Head Master looks like. If he's that handsome, then if they get married they would have such beautiful children!_

_"Ah, what a nice name. Like the Ice Cream Vanilla?" She laughed softly at her own joke and noticed I wasn't smiling._

------------

_Okay Rene as my diary and my inter-most friend, I'm going to pour my heart out to ya:_

_With my name being Vanille. There is a difference to Vanilla. Vanilla is an ice cream and Vanille is a name. EVERYONE ALWAYS SAYS VANILLA! I AM NOT AN ICE CREAM I AM A PERSON NAMED VANILLE! V-A-N-I-L-L-E! There I said it! I HATE it when people compare my name to a stupid ice cream! I don't even like Vanilla ice cream. I blame my parents for giving me a name like that. Why can't it be Rose or Sakura? Those are awesome names!_

_No one could ever get those wrong or compare them to a stupid, cold ice cream. At least they are living names, not a NON-living thing. God, its so annoying. Maybe I should put up a sign that says: **VANILLE, NOT VANILLA! **That would keep things straight. Anyways back to my story._

_------------_

_I looked at my knees, feeling insecure and dirty for hearing their private conversation. I almost didn't hear my name being called several times. I was in my own world. Then I heard Vanilla. I shot a horrible look at the Ms. Elia and she opened her eyes in mild shock as if she had seen that look before._

_"I can see you don't want to talk. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make fun of you name. Honest. So Vanille, what brings you here in C.o.W?" Her voice jumped a few pitches, as if trying to suppress the giggling her her throat. I didn't know if it was my name or the word Cow. I mean really, who laughs at a word like that?_

_A bit harshly than I wanted it to be I asked,"Cow? You mean the animal right?" I saw her eyes wrinkle at my tone and replied,"No, it's the name of the college: College of Weaponry: C.o.W. Cow. See? The students started it and everyone, including the teachers, made fun of the word. It's suppose to be a harmless joke, but when we were going up against Westbrook, they used the name to their advantage. Hmp."_

_She frowned and pursed her lips. I was guessing she knew what phrase they used with the word: C.o.W. To the left of my I saw someone sit down. I blinked several times at the person next to me. She looked very stern and yet graceful. Her hair was very usual too._

_She had long, bright yellow, curly hair that was tied into a ponytail, but her clothes were that of a boy's: she wore a white hoodie with a white shirt under it, her black pants were outlined with red stripes and her body was kind of muscly. I couldn't keep staring and she noticed._

_"Huh? Oh, hey. New kid." Her voiced shocked me, it was a boy's! I opened my mouth in surprise. Without thinking I exclaimed,"Y-Your a boy?!" The 'boy' frowned at me, his eyes made me shiver deep inside myself. They were a cloudy green with bits of sliver blue. I held up my hands in front of me,"No! I-i mean! I'm sorry! Y-You just look so much like a....girl....." My voice faded out._

_I felt my face getting red and I was so embarrassed. Rene, I was so stupid! I didn't know he was a boy! It was an honest mistake! His hair was very conditioned, I could tell he took good care of his hair. In front of me, Elia burst out laughing._

_"It's alright Vanille. Everyone says that right, Caelus?" She looked at the boy with a smile on her face. He only groaned. Then she whispered to me,"He hates being called a girl. Maybe he should CUT IT OFF." She said that loud enough for him to hear The boy named Caelus rolled his eyes and retorted,"Hey! I took great care of this hair! Elia, why don't you cut yours off?" _

_Elia gasped,"A woman's hair is almost her lively hood. Besides, it's short." She moved the tips of her hair with a smirk. Caelus frowned and stood up. With s sneer he asked,"So how's Nocty?" I saw Elia scowl and hissed,"Why do you want to know?" I twitched as sparks flew through their eyes._

_Coolly he said,"As they say,'Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer'." The door opened and Snow came out with wide eyes. He looked at Elia who stopped bristling long enough to smile at him. "Hey Snow. Long time no see." They both hugged each other and I noticed Caelus bite his lip as he sat down. _

_Snow grinned at Caelus,"Caelus, what's up?" He didn't answer. Snow smiled weakly and saw me stand up. With my eager eyes I asked him very quickly,"Sowhatdidhesay? Was it good? bad? Neither? Huh?" Snow chuckled and said it was fine. _

_I sighed in relief and saw Elia glare at Caelus and he stuck out his tongue. The Head Master called both of them in and they went colliding through the door at the same time. I twitched as I watched them over my shoulder pushing each other at the sides. _

_I heard the Head Master yell,"STOP THAT! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL?!" I felt the power behind those words and so did Snow. He grabbed my head and we walked to the parking area. "A reminder Vanille. Don't piss off the Head Master, if you do then your in a world of hell."_

_I nodded and as we walked out: I saw a woman with honey-blond hair passing us. My eyes followed her graceful steps and then I saw Snow staring at her with a glimmer of hurt. Then we finally got to his car and I asked him who it was. He looked at me and said,"It was no one Vanille. No one in particular. Oh, you're grounded for three days."_

_For the 100th time, I opened my mouth in shock and thought the better of it. We drove home in silence._

_-----------------_

_Now, I'm finished with writing Rene. I hoped you liked it. The students and teachers were, in my opinion, crazy but then again, what can you expect students and teachers carrying weapons in a College. Let alone the people calling their own school COW, of whatever it was called to them._

_And yet, it sounds like fun. Tomorrow, I'm going to the school to officially meet my teachers and my fellow classmates. I just hope I don't meet Ms. Bitchy anytime soon, or Mr. Girly. Besides all of that, I thnk this College year is going to be awesome. I just hope I don't fail any of my classes......Hehehehe...... _

_Anyways, See you Rene. _

_~~~~~**Your Freshman, Vanille~~~~**  
_

_

* * *

_**A big thanks to all of the Authorswho let me use their OC's. I hope you guys reading will love it! Sorry if it's too OC and so many characters. I'll put the real Characters in here soon.**

**Calm Grey**

**Elia**

**Caelus  
**

**P.S. LOL! C.o.W.! One of my friends and a fellow author made that up. XD  
**

**Please Review! **

**--------**

**Your author,**

**Yuki  
**


	3. Jan 5th: Grounded but Alive

**-Dear Diary-**

**I'm so sorry if I haven't updated in a while. Life and document problems!  
**

**Here's Chapter 3: Grounded but still Alive **

* * *

January 5, XXXX

_Dear Rene,_

_O-M-G! It seems that I haven't written in you for AGES! And yes, I'm still grounded. :( _

_Sucks, I know. Snow's still angry at me for wandering around the hallways without any supervision, which I think he's totally overreacting. My other foster parents really didn't mind if I wandered away. . . . ._

_(sighs) Anyways, I do love my school. It's really fancy and I've met some really interesting friends! I guess I'll have to start from the beginning._

_xXXxxXXxxXXx_

The air was warm and sunny as I breathed in the fresh air. "Ah, my first day of school!" I shouted at the sky. The school in front of me gleamed like a ruby waiting to be touched by a greedy treasure hunter.

I smirked as I gripped my books I was carrying for my various classes in my arms. The students looked so different here than anywhere I've seen in the rest of my schools. For one thing, they didn't have to wear uniforms. which I hated in all my previous schools.

I shifted from my left to right foot. God, I hated to be the one left out in the rest of the chatting, and laughing crowds behind and ahead of me. I looked around for a friendly face, but I saw nothing.

Not even a smile! Is that how they treat new transfer students? I could feel the wiggles of my lips forming a frown, but I kept it inside. '_You have to be cheerful Vanille! Stop slouching! Get a move on!'_ My inner self screamed at me. I winced at the loud voice inside my head

"You couldn't have said it any louder." I muttered to myself and forced my legs to walk slowly towards the white snowy gates in front of me. I bit my lip as I passed the metal line that stopped the gates from swinging back and forth.

'_So far, so good._' my thoughts voiced confidently. Strange, I couldn't have felt so un-confident in my life. I turned back and saw Snow grinning at me at the car. I saw him mouth the words: DO. YOUR. BEST. VANNY! I smiled and nodded.

I giggled as he gave me the two thumbs up for luck. I gave it back to him and then turned away, breathing in and out nervously. Clutching my books closer to my chest, I stepped forward to my new school.

The hallways were wide enough to fit an elephant, but as always, I was pushed and shoved by random students who sent me death glares and ordered me to get out of their way. I frowned,"Rude, much?" I said to one of them, who pushed me hard against the ground.

"Ekk!" I squeaked. I saw my books scattered all over the floor and I gasped. I turned my head at the bully who smirked at my reaction. "I guess you're a new girl around here?" the bully said with malice. I tried my best not to give that **bully** the One-Two, so I went back to gather my books with as much pride I could muster.

Apparently, one of the students noticed my plight and decided to help my poor, injuries soul.

"Hey! What's wrong with you? Pick on someone your own size, for a change!"

I looked up and saw the most tiniest girl I have ever seen. She had white, snowy hair with her most noticeable feature being her sharp, blue eyes that gave those **bullies** quivering in their shoes! She was my shining knight in armor! I smiled brightly at the mysterious savior who stood her ground against the enemy.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself? Answer me!" Her voice echoed against the stone walls of the hallways and I suddenly noticed the crowd forming around the bullies and Mystery Girl. The bully grimaced and looked away, with the groupie behind the bully, backing away against the lockers.

I smirked,'_Well, she knows how to show them!'_ Then the bully looked at the girl and then at me.

"Let's get outta here. This fight's not worth it." With that remark, the bully and the group shoved away at the crowd which gave them a slight mutter of disapproval. I moved my attention away from the crowd and looked at my savior.

But she was gone!

'_What?' _My thoughts ran through my head as I frantically moved my head left and right, trying to see at least one glimmer of her white hair. The students in the crowd whispered and chattered to themselves.

"ALL OF YOU GET BACK TO YOUR CLASSES!" a voice shouted loudly, making the students scream, yelp, or jump up at the voice.

There, in a commanding figure a woman with strawberry, blond hair crossed her arms at the students who quickly found their wits and ran towards their classrooms, leaving me in the middle of the hallway sitting with my scattered books.

I gulped,'_S-She's scary!'_ I saw her eyes dart at closing doors of classrooms like she was expecting a curious head to peer out. Her lips formed a small frown then looked at me with contempt.

"Are you the new student? Vanille Dia Oerba, I presume?" her voice asked, crisp and stern. I nodded the only thing I could move at that moment. I stared dumbly at her while she looked at me carefully. "Are you all right?" she asked and I heard the slight concern for me in her tone of voice.

I nodded and smiled at her,"Yep! I'm fine! I'm just not use to this school, that's all." The woman nodded and ordered me to get up and gather my books. Soon, we were walking in the empty hallways while I talked non-stop. I told her about the bullying and my predicament.

"My new dad's cool! He lets me do almost whatever I want! Well, I'm still grounded for wandering the hallways without an adult, but I think you totally count!" I exclaimed, smiling at her while she held her stoic manner in silence.

"Erm, you know what? You're really easy to talk to...wait, what's your name?" I looked at her with my curious face and said quickly,"Lightning." I blinked. Lightning? That's an odd name for a woman. So manly and yet so powerful. I couldn't hold in the giggle. I heard Lightning huff and sigh.

"Yes, yes laugh all you want, Vanille. I'm use to it." she said, her blue eyes looking forward. I coughed modestly,"S-Sorry. I wasn't really laughing at your name, Ms. Lightning. It's just that - it's a powerful name for you...that's all." We stopped in front of a brown door and Lightning knocked.

I gasped as I saw the Headmaster's assistant, Elia open the door. Her eyes twinkled at my appearance. "Well, well, look what Ms. Farron fetched for us." she said, grinning. I pouted,"Is that suppose to be a joke?" I asked coolly. Her laugh still sounded like bells.

"Yes, it was! Don't get so offend, Vanilla-."

"**_Vanille_**." I interrupted. She coughed,"Sorry, Vanille. Gotcha. I'll have to remember that." She nodded to herself and walked into her classroom. I looked at Lightning with a pained face. She looked away and snickered. I twitched. "MS. LIGHTNING! Quit that! Are you seriously going to give me to the She-Devil?" She stopped snickering while I saw her face soften up.

"She-devil? You really hate her that much, Vanille? She's not that bad. I can handle her with small doses." I shook my head furiously, refusing to understand her side. The strawberry-blonde sighed. "Well, this is your classroom, you don't want to fail and take it over again do you?" she asked me imploringly.

I bit my lip and slumped my shoulders,"No, Ms. Lightning." She smirked. "Good, girl. And...thank you, Vanille." I clutched the doorknob and looked at her confused. "Thanks for what?" Her icy blue eyes looked at me amused. "For complimenting my name. Your the second person to say that to me." I wiggled my eyebrows and put on my curious face.

"Who's your first compliment?" She shook her head and walked away from the doorway. "I guess I'll have to tell you next time." I exhaled and crossed my arms. "Fine, be that way, Ms. Lightning." I heard her chuckling from far away. I rolled my eyes,"Let's get this over with." Turning my attention to the classroom in front of me, I stepped in.

My classmates were looking in their textbooks labeled Latin. That's strange, when did I sign up for a language class? Elia smiled brightly at me and said to the class,"Everyone? This is our new student: Oerba Dia Vanille. Please, make her feel welcome!" The most class looked up and nodded, half-interested. I squirmed under the pressure.

Elia looked at me,"Why don't you sit next to Prompto? The guy with spiky blonde hair." I nodded and walked towards the empty seat in the middle of the classroom. The guy at my left smiled,"Hey! Welcome to C.O.W! My name's Prompto!" he smiled widely at me. I had to smile.

"The name's Vanille. I...like your hair." I said, shyly. I noticed he had beautiful hazel eyes. He grinned and rubbed the back of his head,"Thanks, and don't worry, it's all naturaaal~." I giggled at his sudden French accent when I spotted something familiar. My mouth dropped and my green eyes widened.

Suddenly I stood up, my brain was not connected to my mouth at that moment."YOU'RE-! BULLY-ATTACKER! SAVED! THANK YOU!" I bowed quickly at the small form at the very corner of the room, staring at the window with mild interest. I heard Prompto laugh out loud.

"Geez, Vanille! HAHAHA! What was that?" He couldn't finish his statement when he went into bouts of laughter, clutching his sides helpless with mirth. I blushed, and looked up carefully and saw the white-hair girl look at me with a blank look.

"Who are you again?" she asked quietly. I blinked several times and felt my knees go weak. '_She doesn't even remember me?_' Then I heard the whole class laugh and in the mist of everything, heard Elia, very _**loudly **_try to calm down her class.

Her blue eyes glanced at my direction then turned her interest back to the window. I groaned in despair, hitting my forehead several times before sitting in my seat. I still heard the class laugh at my wild out burst. I shut my eyes quickly and put my face against the wooden desk.

I felt a hand pat me on the back and I turned my head, my cheeks lying on its surface. "Sorry about her, Vanille. She's like that. Luna's always been a scatterbrain when it comes to people." He said nodding to himself. A voice from the right side chuckled saying,"She's the type of girl who would forget your face even if she knew you forever." My face turned, seeing a man with permed, white hair with green eyes.

"My name's Seth. So, you really are new are you Vanille?" I nodded, sending the young man smiling. He pointed a finger at the girl named Luna who, at a closer inspection seemed totally different from the active heroine I saw in the morning. "She seems so...spacey." I replied back, raising my head up from the desk. Both of them nodded in agreement.

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP! WHAT IS THIS? RECESS! NOW STOP LAUGHING AND GET BACK TO WORK!" Suddenly, the noises stopped as soon as it came. I swear, you could hear a pin drop in the middle of that room when she screamed that. Apparently, the teachers are as controlling and brutish as the students here.

After that class, everything was a blur...it happened so quickly. I didn't even have a chance to say good bye to my new friends, Seth and Promptp. I didn't have a chance to say "Thank You" properly to Luna. Man, do I suck at words.

After school, I saw Snow parked in front of the school. I smiled brightly and opened the car door. "So, how was your first day, Vanillle?" he asked eagerly. While we drove home, I told him everything: the bullying, Luna, Lightning (which made Snow wince at the name, I wondered why), and my friends, Prompto and Seth (he started to frown when I told him about Prompto patting my back in comfort.).

xXXxxXXxxXXx

_We got home, had dinner made and ate it. And now I'm back to where I'm writing you, Rene. It's only 8 PM and I'm so tired...I'm going to bed. To tired to write now. _

_Good Night, Rene._

_Your Tired friend, Vanille._

* * *

**Please review! Oh, A. Sorry for the LONG UPDATE. (sighs) I hope you're not going to spam my inbox with more updates are you? (laughs)**

**O.C.s: Seth Suzaku and Luna Sola are mine. Ask before you use, though I wonder why people would use them in the first place.**

**~Yuki M.~**


	4. January 7th

**-Dear Diary-**

**I updated it! Sorry for the wait guys, for the few people who are actually keeping up with one of my many stories.**

_**Chapter 4: Unexpected Arrival**_

* * *

_January 7th, XXXX Saturday Morning_

_Dear Rene,_

_The last two days were uneventful at best. (sigh) I tried to talk to Prompto and Seth who are both now my classmates-turned-friends, but Ms. Elia had to pile on the homework the last two days so now we're practically swamped with work! Other than that, I haven't seen the girly-boy, the cold **girl**, and Luna for a while. It seemed like they never existed._

_That just gives me the creeps when I think about that. Anyhow, it's 8:37 AM in the morning and I just woke up from my sleep. Having bed-hair is good once in a while when no one is in the same room as you. :P It's the weekend thank goodness! No more bullies, homework or ELIA! Yes!_

_Oh, there's a knock at the door. I'll BRB._

* * *

I closed the my diary, slightly annoyed at the loud knocking coming from the front. Who in the world could be knocking at this time of day? Don't they know it's the weekend? Geez...

"COMING!" I yelled as I quickly straightened my hair to a reasonable presentable style. I took a look over my bunny-covered PJs and shrugged to myself.

The knocking was becoming more and more persistent like someone really wanted to come in and have a go with the place. Rolling my eyes, I ran out of my room and down the stairs and saw Snow sleeping on the couch in the living room. I giggled at his awful snoring, but I had to put up with it like a normal daughter. It's amazing how he could sleep through anything especially the knocking.

Putting on my best smiles, I unlocked the door and opened it. It took a moment for me to recognize who my early visitor was.

As soon as I saw her, I slammed the door as loud as I could. The sound woke Snow up with a jolt.

"Wha-what happened? Whoizthat?" He asked, half asleep. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me with a confused look on his face only his mother would love.

I ignored his question and muttered that it was no one. Walking away, I went into the kitchen to make myself a bowl of cereal.

Then the knocking came back. My hand instantly went on my face with frustration.

"Hello? Vanilla! This is really rude slamming the door on your own teacher's face! _**I SHALL SING~**_ if you don't let me in my darling, beloved student!" A familiar, annoying voice shouted from the door. Snow soon realized what I had done and gave me the _You-Are-In-Trouble-After-She's-Gone_ face.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms together in defiance. Snow shook his head and quickly opened the door revealing Elia waving and smiling.

"Hello Vanille! Hey, Snow!" the woman exclaimed, greeting my foster father with a hug. I stood there frowning and shaking my head. I do not approve of this woman in my house! I don't! She's my most _hated enemy. _Calling me Vanilla will put you on my **I hate you** list.

What? A sweet girl like me can't have grudges? Anyways, after she greeted Snow, she waved some people inside the house. I blinked several times and my eyes widened at my guests. Elia noticed my range of sight and smiled to both of us.

The two teenagers were from my own school! I knew the girl with jet-black hair anywhere, bumping into my on my first day because of my lack of dress-code. How rude was she? I noticed that she didn't have her gun or her holster with her, thank goodness. She wore a bored face, as if she did this arrangement many times before.

At the other side was the girly-boy with long-blonde hair. His eyes flickered to Snow who was still talking to Elia and then at the living room with slight disgust. He caught my eye and gave me a smug smile. My green eyes widened at his sudden change in personality from before.

_My mortal enemies ... inside my own house! NOOOO!_

I felt a deep black pit underneath my feet, my body wanted to fall into that pit and never come out again.

"I need a bit of help. A favor really. Can these kids stay at your place for a while? With Vanille supervising them, of course. The headmaster needed these kids to be "socialized" with teens their own age. They have been hanging around too many grown-ups. So their parents asked the Headmaster asked if we could give these kids some "Kid Time" with Vanille." Elia winked at me and I responded with a scowl.

Snow glared at me to behave and grinned at the new visitors,"Sure, Elia! The more the merrier, right _Vanille_?"

I noticed the irritation when he said my name. I sighed and forced myself to smile at the newcomers. Today was not going to be a good day for little ol' me.

"Sure! The more the merrier, Snow! Tee-hee! I _JUST LOVE_ having my weekend ruined by Ms. Child-Negligence!" I said with my infamously sweet sarcasm.

I mentally laughed on the inside when Elia's oh-so-sweet face beginning to crack underneath that fake smile of hers. Snow's blue eyes gave me the death-daggers but he kept his friendly grin towards the kids.

"Ignore my little Grumpy-Pants over there! She's just sad she couldn't eat breakfast this morning."

My fake smile instantly washed away from Snow's comment. I glared at him with my green eyes as he smiled at me back.

_**You're so DEAD OLD MAN!**_

_**Just try me one more time, Vanille. I DARE YOU.**_

Apparently, the teen visitors knew the tension in the air so they moved out of the way to go sit on the couch. One of them muttered under his breath about how he could be in such a predicament with his arch-rival. The teen girl beside him quietly told him to shut up or leave.

Elia began noticing the atmosphere as well and told Snow that she would be coming back for these rascals in an hour or two. I wanted to shout why she was leaving these evil-enemies of mine in my _own house,_ but I knew I was already in enough trouble as it was.

Zipping my mouth, I watched the woman walk away and Snow closing the door. Then all hell broke lose.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU VANILLE? YOU COULDN'T EVEN BE CIVIL TO ELIA?"

"I HATE HER SNOW! YOU KNOW THAT SHE'S JUST DUMPING **THEM** JUST TO SPITE ME!"

"WHY do you hate her, Vanny? Grudges and bygones be bygones. So what if she called you Vanilla? It was an honest and good mistake." Snow gently said, and I frowned like a child. He and I both knew what he was saying was right and just and everything good in the world.

"I don't _want them here_ Snow. Send them back to daycare or something!" I replied back with venom. This was _not a good day for me_. My good-nature, optimistic personality was at the peak of exploding. I couldn't handle anymore drama. Not today, not on my weekend.

I pointed at the two teens who rolled their eyes at me. It looked like they weren't shocked or surprised at my behavior as well. The girl laughed dainty and checked her manicured nails with an air of detachment to the shouting.

"Daycare, yeah like that'll happen. We're not children, Mr. Villers. We're teenagers. Headmaster's worried for nothing, honestly. " the girl said, smiling. The boy beside her nodded in agreement and asked Snow if there was anything to eat.

"She took me out of bed and dragged me to the bathroom and told me to brush my teeth, and get dressed because she had something planned for me. What a bunch of bull. Great way to spend my weekend with the red-head over here," He pointed at me and I blushed scarlet "And with the idiot man living here too? God, this sucks."

Snow's blue eyes flashed at the boy and I saw him clenching his fists in anger. I sighed and told them there was cereal and some breakfast food in the kitchen as I pointed the way. They both got up and walked into area like they owned the place.

After they were out of ear-shot, Snow growled and whispered to me if we had any silencers anywhere in the house. I looked at him with a smile and regrettably said no. In unison, we both sighed and looked at each other with a smile.

"This is going to be a long day Vanny." Snow said to me with a chuckle as he saw the two teens bickering over who gets the most pancakes. I giggled when the boy claimed victory, but soon the girl responded in congratulations with spraying the maple syrup bottle she had in her hands, all over him.

"Yeah, it's gonna take a while to socialize these kiddies, Snow." I replied back and winced at the girl's fierce attack with the stick of butter she had in her hands. The boy growled and then began yelling at her to stop messing up his golden locks of hair.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT DAMN IT!" He screamed, holding his hair protectively.

"Heh, it's all your fault for not giving me any more pancakes you greedy, boy. You'll pay for it with your lovely locks!" I head her say with an evil drop in her voice.

I heard more screaming and shouting coming from the kitchen and I knew it would be too long for them to ever get along at this rate. Snow groaned when he heard the plates crash to the ground. Not wanting to listen to anymore destruction of our house, I ran back to my bedroom to write about this event.

* * *

_Rene! I'm back._

_You would NEVER BELIEVE who was at the door! it was Elia! She bought two of the worse house guests in the world: The boy with long blonde hair and the girl with the gun (she didn't have her gun with her thankfully). The first two people I've met since I've been going to C.O.W. It's been a while since I've seen them and now they're at my house to do some wrecking._

_Well, it all started when I opened the door. Elia was there, smiling and all. Then she greeted me and Snow and waved some people inside. Shockingly, it was the two I was JUST talking about before I left the room. So then Elia told us that they needed some socializing and friends and asked if I could help them out. And Snow, who's the IDIOT agreed to the arrangement._

_I, of course, TOTALLY AND UNDERSTANDABLY DISAGREED with both of them. I mean, it's the weekend where we could relax and hang out, just the two of us without school, teachers, and strangers getting int the way. But NOOO, my Saturday is RUINED because of these three wanted to barge in like it's no one's business and wreak the kitchen those two are currently in._

_I guess I have to do some babysitting until then. Oh, man..._

_Snow called, he's telling me to help clean up the kitchen. Why do I have to do it? Arg! Well, I gotta go, Rene. I'll see if I survive the day._

_Your loving friend,_

_~Vanille~_

* * *

**Please review!**

**And if I made any mistakes, I'm freaking sorry. I was up all night tying this for a friend of mine. *looks at A with a laugh* THERE I UPDATED! HAPPY?**


End file.
